


Awkwardness between Alec and Raphael

by MalecShipper_01



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, M/M, Magnus being a dad, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec, Protective Raphael, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01
Summary: Magnus is late.Alec and Raphael are left in each others company.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec and Raphael were both sitting uncomfortably in Magnus's Loft waiting for his return. Well Alec was uncomfortable, Raphael seemed okay with the situation

"So..." Alec began

Raphael raised one eyebrow, "You don't have to start a conversation Shadowhunter, I'm fine with the silence."

Alec shrugs, "Whatever."

Raphael smirks and leans back on the sofa, "Your uncomfortable."

Alec frowns, "Shut Up."

Raphael shakes his head, "I don't think Magnus would approve of you being rude to one of his oldest and closet friends,"

Alec frowns harder, "Your close to Magnus?"

Raphael's smirk widens, "How else would I have gotten through his wards? And don't frown you'll get permanent lines and I don't think Magnus would like that either."

Alec stops frowning, "How close are you to Magnus?"

"Close." Raphael gets up and walks to the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Alec asks accusingly

Raphael calls back, "I'm thirsty, that okay with you?"

He comes back with a Bloody Mary.

"Magnus has blood in his fridge?"

"I visit often."

"How often?"

Raphael sits back down, "That's private,"

Alec scans the room for evidence about Raphael's claim.

"If your looking for evidence, look there." He nods towards a thick book, "Go to the middle page."

Alec picks it up and flicks through to when the Pandemonium Club first opened centuries ago. It's night in the photo and Alec can see Raphael, Magnus covered in glitter as always, a green skinned man and two women.

"The other three are Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, warlocks, and Tessa Grey, a warlock-shadowhunter," Raphael speaks fondly

"Huh." Alec says

"I do not lie Shadowhunter, especially about family."

"Not true." They hear Magnus say, "You lied when you said I had terrible fashion style." He looks over at Alec, "Hello Alexander."

Alec smiles brightly, "Magnus!"

Magnus chuckles, "Someone's pleased to see me."

Alec blushes and Raphael scowls, "Why do you always do this?" He asks

"My dear Raphael I have no clue what your talking about."

"You always leave me with..." He gestures to Alec

"I've never left you alone with Alec before."

"No but you have with others." Raphael mutters angrily

"Darling, you need to be more sociable." Magnus shakes his head, "When was the last time you had a civilised conversation with someone that wasn't me, Catarina, Ragnor or Tessa?"

"I am sociable. I'm the head of the clan."

"Yes but have you ever had a conversation with any of them without you telling them what to do?"

"I-" Raphael falls silent

"Now was there something you needed?" Magnus asks them both

"I just wanted to see you." Alec admits which makes Magnus smile

"I wanted to ask about Camille." Raphael offers looking at Magnus in concern

"I see... I thought you had her locked up?"

"The fledgling and his friends set her free."

"They did what?!" Magnus asks angrily

"He nearly killed me!" Raphael points at Alec

Magnus turns on Alec, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Magnus, they said Raphael said we were allowed to take her." Alec confesses "Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon were going to bring her round."

"Here?!" Magnus pales, "You can't bring her here!"

The doorbell rings, "Magnus its us we need your help!" Clary calls  



	2. Chapter 2 (sry didn't know what to call it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Camille (just putting that out there)

Magnus whitened and pushed Alec in front of him. "Alexander hide me please and tell them there's no one home."

Alec looks over his shoulder at Magnus, "She's just a vampire, are you sure your not over reacting a little."

Raphael scoffs, "Over reacting, this vampire broke Magnus's heart like 2 million times."

Alec stiffens, "I won't let her near you."

Magnus nods gratefully. Clary knocks again, "Magnus please open up, we can hear you in there."

Magnus sighs and calls, "I want too help you Biscuit, but I can't let that creature in my home."

"Magnus, there's no need to be rude. You should apologise to me." Camille says 

"Shut up. You don't get to talk to him!" Alec and Raphael both shout

"Please Magnus." Clary begs, "This spell will wake my mother up when we find her!"

"Find another warlock." Magnus calls

"Magnus it won't be that bad." Izzy calls, "I can always kill her if she bothers you."

Raphael snickers and Magnus smiles weakly. He waves his hand which opens the door. Camille saunters in, with Clary and Izzy behind her.

"Hello darling. Did you miss me?" Camille purrs

"Leave him alone." Alec says making sure Magnus is behind him safely. 

Camille eyes Alec, "You always did have good taste, pity it won't last. He's probably 20 years away from either balding or going grey."

Before anyone can react, Raphael punches her in the jaw. Camille hisses, "You'll pay for that."

Raphael shrugs, "You can't touch me."

Camille lunges at him, but is thrown backwards by Magnus's magic. "Don't touch him."

Izzy wraps her whip around Camille, "Behave Vamp or things will get ugly."

Magnus turns to Clary wearily, "What did you need Biscuit?"

"Camille has a spell book that contains a spell that can wake my mum when we find her." Clary says excitedly, "But she wouldn't give it to us and she demanded we take her to you. I can get my mum back Magnus!"

Magnus smiles, "I'm happy for you Biscuit, but why did she want to see me?"

They turn to Camille who shrugs, "You can perform the spell." But then she grins wickedly, "I was going to give you the book, but Raphael punched me."

"You lie, you wouldn't have given the book willingly." Magnus says now standing next to Alec.

"Sad but true." Camille smirks, "Your never getting the book."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Well I guess we'll just portal you to Idris then for killing Steve."

"Simon." Izzy corrects and shrugs when Alec glances at her curiously.

Camille scowls, "Get the whip of me and we'll negotiate.

Izzy scowls but unwraps her and Camille vamp-speeds over to Magnus and grabs him. "If you don't let me leave, I'll bite him."

"After everything he's done for you." Raphael asks

"New Century." Camille spits

"Let Magnus go." Alec says staring down at Camille

"Make me pretty boy." Camille smirks at him

Alec hits her in the face and grabs Magnus.

"You can't hit me, it's against the accords." Camille shrieks holding her face

Raphael grins, "Accords mean nothing to those protecting the ones they love, pity you'll never experience that."

Magnus rubs Alec's back soothingly, "It's okay Alexander, let go of your anger I'm fine."

Alec smiles at Magnus, "I'm okay thanks."

Magnus smiles back.

"Fine, I'll give you the book in exchange for my freedom." Camille says to Raphael

Raphael shrugs and points at Alec, "It's up to him."

She turns to Alec, "Never bother Magnus again?" He asks

Camille thinks, "What if he bothers me."

Izzy scowls, "He has Alec now, he doesn't need you." 

Camille scowls back, "I accept you terms."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short

Clary and Izzy had left with Camille to find the spell book. Magnus sat on the sofa, with Raphael comforting him. Magnus was still shaken, seeing Camille had brought back memories Magnus had fought to banish. Alec, meanwhile, paced the living room, not sure what to do.

"Magnus we can call Catarina if you won't, she won't mind doing it." Raphael offered  
Magnus hesitated before smiling weakly, "I admit I have thought of that, but have to do this. For Biscuit."

"If your going to do this for someone do it for yourself." Alec interrupts

Raphael nods, " Is it too late to join Team Magnus?"

Magnus laughs at this, "Although I'm tempted, I know it won't last long until your back on Team Ragnor."

Raphael grins, "Ah Padre you know me too well." His face falls as he realised Alec was still here, turns to him, who has returned to pacing.

Alec stops, "I don't even speak Spanish, but even if I did I wouldn't tell anyone."

Raphael nods gratefully and Magnus gets up, "I-I need to get something." He walks quickly out of the room.

Alec turns to Raphael, who says, "You go, he needs you now not me."

Alec nods gratefully and hurries after Magnus. He finds him on the balcony, shoulders slightly shaking. Alec gets a surge of anger, how could anyone think to hurt Magnus. He was the most giving, trustworthy, friendly person he knew.

"Alexander..." Magnus whispers quietly

Alec walks over, "Are you okay? I can tell Izzy to find another warlock, I know you said you were fine back there, but its okay if your not you know."

Magnus smiles at him, wiping away his tears and magicing back fresh makeup, "Thank you Alexander, but as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, its my job and I must do it whether I'd like to or not."

Alec heart swells with pride and his boyfriend's determination, and he hugs him. "Go for it Mags."

Magnus smiles up at him, "I'll do my best darling."

Raphael clears his throat and they pull away and turn to them. He looks apologetic, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have problem with the Clan, so I have to go.

"It's fine Rafa, go do your job." He smiles warmly at Alec, "Alexander will take care of me."

Raphael nods and vamp speeds out the loft. 

"Raphael said you were family." Alec says remembering earlier

"Ah yes." Magnus says turning to look out over the city. "His mother asked me to save him. Unfortunately, he had turned before I got there. I helped him with the ways of the down world and I was there when he told his mother what his eldest son had become. I was there to comfort him when he needed it. In turn, he does the same for me. I also helped him be able to wear his cross and read his bible, with the help of his family of course."

Alec thinks on this, "So your like his downworlder dad?"

Magnus nods, "Padre means father in Spanish."

"Is that what your doing with Simon. Helping him with the ways of the down world."

Magnus nods again, "I'm hoping he turns out to be as successful and kind as Raphael."

Before Alec can reply, they hear a tiny meow. Magnus clicks his fingers and a pot of cat food is flow down on the landing. "That was Chairman Meow, my cat." Magnus informs him.

"I never knew you had a cat?" Alec asks quizzically

Magnus shrugs.

"Magnus! Alec!" Izzy calls, "I got the book."

"Coming Iz, one sec." Alec calls back as they make their way to the living room. Leaving, Chairman Meow happily eating his food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a lot of different scenes in this one, so sorry if it seems rushed or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages, I had loads of homework and test/exam revision. I'll try to post more frequently. Sorry again

Clary was literally buzzing with excitement. Magnus was thoughtfully reading the book and occasionally humming a song. Alec was watching Magnus anxiously, only half-listening to Izzy chatting to him about something or other. He answered yes or no when it seemed appropriate, judging on Izzy's facial expression when she was speaking.

Magnus snapped the book shut, "Ok I should be able to perform this spell easily when we have Jocelyn."

"So you can wake her up!" Clary clapped her hands and hugged Magnus, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble Biscuit." Magnus smiled at Clary fondly.

Izzy poked Alec in the side when they went out to the kitchen with a "One sec."

"Did you listen to anything I said?" She questioned

Alec winced, "I'm sorry Izzy, I was really worried about Magnus. You didn't see him when you guys left."

"Hey, I never said I was angry, I get it," She rubbed his shoulder, "You should tell him how much you care."

Clary bounced up to them, "Come on guys, Jace thinks he knows where my mum is."

Izzy stood up and pulled Alec up with her. Alec looked over at Magnus, who was now back on the balcony. Izzy gestured to him to go over and talk to Magnus, but before he could Magnus called back, "I'll be fine Alexander, do your job."

Alec nodded even though he knew Magnus couldn't see him and followed the girls out the door.

\--//--

Magnus looked over the balcony sadly. He wished there was more time he could spend with Alec, he didn't know if he was being selfish or not by thinking that, but think it he did. Maybe once Jocelyn was back and Valentine was caught, all this getting into danger stuff would all be over. Maybe, just maybe Alec would take a break and they could spend more time together, but he knew that Alec would always put his duty and obligations before anything else he did. Magnus sighed longingly. What Raphael had said before with Camille had him thinking, he wished he had the courage to tell Alec that he loved him.  
\--//--

"You watch the people you care about age and die..."

Alec's words echoed in Magnus's head. He was scared and worried, maybe Alec was having doubts and didn't want to date someone immortal anymore. All Magnus knew was he didn't want to lose Alec, he was one of the only people Magnus had loved. So when Jocelyn was awoken and they were all catching up. Magnus snuck out the institute without anyone releasing and decided to walk to go talk to Raphael as he always did when he was sad and needed someone to talk to. Raphael always understood what Magnus was going through with his relationships even though Raphael didn't have the urges to have one. Also it was night, so that was an added bonus.  
\--//--  
Alec was watching Clary, Jocelyn and Luke catch up when Izzy walked up to him, "Where'd Magnus go? I needed to talk to him."

"He's over by the..." Alec trailed off, Magnus had disappeared, "Oh no."

"Alec what did you say?" Izzy asked worriedly, "Did you do something wrong?"

"I don't know." Alec turned to her, "I need to find him."

He barley registered Izzy's nod before he sprinted off.

After searching the entire Institute twice and asking everyone he could find, he finally learnt Magnus had left. He grabbed his jacket before running outside, hopefully Magnus hadn't portaled out of the country. He run around the town for hours and checked Magnus loft countless times, before he found Magnus on the bridge. He was with Raphael and he could see that Raphael was comforting Magnus. Magnus had his head in his hands. He activated his hearing rune and he felt guilty about it, but he was scared Magnus might be having doubts and might decide to date a fellow immortal instead.

"Amigo," Raphael was saying, "You need to calm down. The Lightwood boy cares for you otherwise he wouldn't have punched Camille in the face."

Magnus sighed, "But Rafa he asked about the future, and that's a bad sign. When ever someone asks that they want to break up and start a family."

"But the boy isn't just someone Magnus, you talk about him all the time. I've seen with my own eyes how he looks at you and I'm good at judging people."

"Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal and I can fall in love and play games without having to worry about the consequences."

Alec winced as he knew that that was what he had said to Magnus the day before his wedding not what Camille had said.

Raphael shook Magnus, "Never listen to anything she says Magnus, all of it is lies, she is just trying to get in your head."

Magnus gently pries of Raphael's fingers, "I know I know, but sometimes it gets to me."

"You should tell him how you feel Magnus." Raphael says

Magnus blushes and Alec decides Magnus looks really cute when he blushes and he needs to make Magnus blush as much as possible.

"No." Magnus says, "It's too soon, he'll be scared off."

Raphael shakes his head, "Magnus you love him, that's not going to scare him away stop being ridiculous,"

Alec blushes and his heart beat quickened. Magnus loved him!!!

Magnus looks over at the river, "It has scared people off before."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lightwood is just someone. When was the last time you felt this way about someone."

Magnus smiled fondly, "A good many centuries, more than I'd like to admit."

"Exactly," Raphael grins wickedly, "If you don't tell him I will."

Magnus pales, "You wouldn't! Rafa you can't."

Raphael raises an eyebrow, "Then tell him soon Magnus. It doesn't have to be right away but you have to tell him."

"I'll do it soon, but Alexander is someone who puts his duty before anything, I can't tell him with Valentine on the lose and Jace missing it'll throw him off and he'll probably get angry at me."

Alec feels even more guilty that he had completely forgotten about Jace being missing. His own parabati and brother was missing and he completely forgot. He steps backward and kicks a rock or and it hits the building and makes a sharp sound. Magnus doesn't notice anything and Alec exhales, but he quickly whitens when Raphael looks up sharply in his direction. Alec startles, turns and runs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more frequently but I can't make any promises.

Chapter 5

So that's how it's gonna be? Raphael thinks as he sees the Lightwood Boy run. He hugs Magnus and then vamp speeds after the boy until he's running next to him at normal speed.   
"What do you think your doing?" Raphael demands as Alec stops running  
"I didn't hear anything I swear." He holds his hands up  
"I know my runes Shadowhunter and that is clearly a hearing rune."  
"I used it earlier." Alec says  
"I stuck up for you." Raphael says, "Magnus was having doubts and I kept your relationship together and you spied on him?"  
Alec's shoulders slump, "So he was having doubts,"  
"He was scared of losing you!" Raphael cries sighing in frustration, "And his fears are probably right as you spy on a conversation and run from what you've heard."  
"That's not what happened."   
"Then why did you run when you found out Magnus loved you?" Raphael demands  
"I-I." Alec stammers, "I don't have to explain myself to you."  
"See you are just making yourself look more guilty."  
"I do care for Magnus," Alec said, "I was having the same doubts as him, I thought he'd move on."  
"Move on? Move on?" Raphael asks, "Dios you are stupid."  
"I don't- why am I even talking to you about my feelings?"  
"Because you spied on Magnus and I and then ran away like a coward."  
Alec winced, "Again it wasn't like that."  
Raphael looks up at the sky and frowns, "I have a good number of hours to wait and if I burn and die Magnus will be so mad."  
"I ran because I was scared." Alec said, "I was scared that Magnus would be disappointed that I listened in."  
"And you listened in because?"   
"Because I was worried Magnus would end it with me because I'm mortal."  
Raphael shook his head, "For what it's worth a part of me believes you, but the majority thinks its lies."  
Alec frowns, "But it's the truth."  
"Then tell Magnus how you feel and I'll try my best not to tell Magnus how you spied on him."  
"You know how I feel about him you told Magnus." Alec cried frustratingly   
"Ah ha!" Raphael smiled triumphantly, "So you did listen."  
"Stop twisting my words."   
"I'm not. I'm making you admit the truth and I did say that to Magnus, because I know how he feels. At the time I thought it was true, but unless you show me that you truly care about Magnus and you didn't run because Magnus loves you. Then and only then will I believe you."  
Alec sighs, "I'll tell Magnus once all this is over."  
"Time is ticking Lightwood." Raphael turns around, "If you don't tell him, I'll tell him what I understood from tonight and as your pretty sure what I got wasn't the truth. I suggest you better tell him soon."  
Raphael vamp speeds off, leaving Alec full of worry and shock. 

\-------------------------------------

Magnus watched Raphael curiously, he was hiding something from him. Raphael was good at hiding things, but Magnus always found out, but this time he looked more guilty then usual.   
"So..." Magnus stretched his arms above his head, "How's life?"  
"Life's good?" Raphael answered hesitantly   
"I don't know if your life's good Rafa, you shouldn't ask me." Magnus grinned  
"Life's good." Raphael muttered  
"So... No problems?" Magnus asked eyebrow raised  
"Ah." Raphael smirked, "It's not going to work Magnus."  
"Hmmm?" Magnus asked mock innocence, "What did I do this time?"  
"Trying to find out secrets again."  
"Well," Magnus shrugged   
"Look it's not my secret to tell."  
Magnus leaned forward, "That's even more intriguing."  
Raphael groaned, "No Magnus Im not telling you until I think I have no choice."  
"You always have a choice Rafa, remember that."   
"And they define us. Magnus you've told me before and no I still don't believe you made up that quote."  
"I still insist I did." Magnus tilts his head to the side, "I must have had some input or role in it anyway."   
Raphael smiles his reserved smile only his closest friends see, "Magnus not all important things include you."  
Magnus shakes his head, "No I'm sure they do."  
"They really don't."  
"No I have to insist they do." Magnus mumbles something under his breath  
"Ok I agree." Raphael says and then glares at Magnus as he laughs, "That's not fair you can't use magic to make me agree with you. You swore you wouldn't use it on me?!"  
Magnus had tears in his eyes, "Im sorry, but your face. Even you couldn't believe you were agreeing."  
"Your impossible." Raphael muttered  
"Look I even recorded it to show..." Magnus trailed off, shoulders slumping, all traces of laughter gone. Raphael rose from his chair and sat on the sofa hugging Magnus, "It's okay amigo, it's okay."  
"He's gone Rafa, I couldn't save him and he's gone."  
"No Magnus." Raphael looks Magnus in the eyes, "Ragnor would never have blamed you."  
Magnus chuckled weakly, "Well I don't know about that."  
"No he wouldn't have blamed you for this. You tried Magnus."  
"It still doesn't seem real. I mean I keep expecting him to portal in and be like "Ta Da! You fell for it!""  
"Yes but then I would kill him and that would all be for nothing." Raphael must his head on Magnus's shoulder  
"You wouldn't kill him Rafa, Catarina would have slaughtered him first."  
Raphael laughs, "Yes Catarina would tear me apart verbally and then physically and they cry afterwards."  
"I wonder what Alexander's doing?" Magnus asks completely off topic and Raphael stiffens. Magnus goes to grab his phone, but it's not there.   
"Looking for this?" Raphael taunts holding Magnus's phone in the air  
Magnus goes to grab it but misses.   
"Magnus you aren't going all lovey and soppy on me again like last time."  
"I could t help it." Magnus sighs dreamily, "He's so perfect."  
"So alls good between you?"  
"I believe so." Magnus looks at Raphael, "Alexander hasn't said anything to you has he?"  
"No." Raphael says too quickly and curses himself under his breath  
"I hope alls good. I don't know what would happen if he left."

 

Raphael had left a couple hours ago and he got a text from Simon asking for his help with something or other. Magnus made a portal and then continued with the potion he was currently making. Simon stumbles though the portal looking rather white, then again he was a vampire so that shouldn't be surprising.   
"You never said portal travel would make me wanna barf." He muttered accusingly 

\--------------------

"Then talk to Magnus." Izzy said plainly, "It's the easiest and simplest solution."  
Alec sighed in frustration, "It's not that easy Izzy. I spied on him, I'm like a stalker or something."  
"First of your not a stalker, you were worried and secondly Magnus loves you and he won't mind that you acted like one."  
"Really Izzy?" Alec says, "You think Magnus won't mind that I stalked him."  
"Your stalking Magnus?" Clary gasps incredulously  
"No it's not like that." Izzy says leaning back in her chair, "He just spied on him."  
"You spied on Magnus?" Clary cries even more shocked  
Izzy nods and Alec puts his head in his hands.   
"Listen Alec, you need to tell Magnus." Izzy said, "Raphael is close to Magnus and Magnus probably trusts Raphael more than anything, so if he stops defending you, who knows what will happen."   
"You are a stalker and a spy?" Clary asks, "I am so confused."  
After Alec explains the whole situation to Clary with some input from Izzy, she looks slightly less confused.   
"So, you aren't a stalker?" She asks uncertainly  
"No." Alec rolls his eyes, "I am not a stalker. How did you not get that?"  
"I'm sorry." Clary looks hurt  
"Are you going to talk to Magnus then?" Izzy asks  
"Maybe." Alec says and then adds hastily when he receives a glare from Izzy, "Yes after Jace is back."  
Izzy nods satisfied and Clary checks her phone, "I have to go." She runs out the room.   
"You should visit Magnus." Izzy said, "He's always saying about how awesome his warlock tracking is."  
"Good idea, text him see if he's home." Alec said  
Izzy rolled her eyes but did as he asked and frowned at her phone when the reply came, "He's not there, he said he's in India with Simon."  
"Doing what?" Alec cranes his neck to see Izzy's phone  
"Doesn't say." Izzy thought carefully, "Maybe he's not I'll text Simon."  
When the reply came though from Simons phone her expression clears, "There looking for Camille."  
"Why do you have the mundanes number?" Alec questioned  
"Vampire now and his names Simon."   
"That doesn't answer my question." Alec repeated, "Why do you have his number."  
Izzy smirks, "Why not."

 

"She did what?" Alec cried,   
"Jocelyn tried to kill Jace." Izzy repeated, "She got a crossbow and everything."  
Alec groaned, "This is all her fault. She caused all of this."  
"No Alec." Izzy glared at him, "It's not Clary's fault."  
"Deep down you know I'm right Izzy, don't even try to deny it."  
Before Izzy could reply he got up, "Now I'm going to train." And he left the room. 

Alec was punching the bag so hard he thought it would break. He was punching the bag for every time something had gone wrong and that was plenty of times. Alec was certain that if he kept listing all of these things the bag would eventually be destroyed.  
"Alec." Clary called running up to him, "Are you okay?"  
He leaned against the bag tired beyond measures, but he could still glare at her, "Bold of you to show your face here."  
"I can explain." She said desperately  
"Unless your explanation can bring Jace back save it." He didn't have time to listen to her pointless cover stories, he swear she had one for everything that went wrong.   
"Alec, Jace is my brother too."  
That got to him, that made him mad and he didn't even bother trying to stop what came out next, "You barely know him. I grew up with him. I fought by his side. He's my brother, he's my best friend"  
"Alec." She said interrupting him, but he was having none of it. She tried to make a grab for his arm, but he pulled back angrily. "Alec I want Jace back as much as you do."  
This made him angrier, why can't she understand. No one wants Jace back more than Alec, there Parabati, bound to each other for life. But of course she wouldn't know this. A true Shadowhunter would know this.   
"I am not my mother." She said angrily glaring at him.   
"How well do I even know you?" He asked, "You show up out I nowhere, you convince my brother, you convince me, to search for you mother. And the best thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him."  
"I had nothing to do with that, Alec. I would never hurt Jace." She spoke desperately.   
"Since you've arrived, you've caused nothing but problems. My family lost their birthright, Izzy was almost de-runed, and now Valentine has my Parabatai. And it's all because of you."  
"Alec." Izzy was saying, but he ignored her. He could see his words were hurting Clary, but he didn't care, it was the truth.   
"I'm sorry." She cried  
"Alec, this isn't her fault." Izzy spoke fiercely  
"When are you going to realise you don't belong here? You never have."  
He walked out the room hearing his sister call his name again, but he ignored her still.


End file.
